Inverse Reality
by Music's Passion
Summary: When three best friends become trapped in Minecraft, a series of dangerous and thrilling events occur. Starting with nothing, they are forced to survive in a world that seems destined to destroy them. As their knowledge grows, they must begin a journey to end an ancient evil. But can these three teenagers live long enough to know why they are really here?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Was Behind the TV Screen

The afternoon started out pretty normal. It was a lovely autumn Saturday, with the trees changing from green to crimson outside in the crisp air. The sky had a few wispy clouds in its atmosphere, but other than that the sun shone on.

I sat on my black leather couch, silently munching on a cookie I had snagged from the kitchen. It was just a few more minutes before my friends arrived, so I restrained myself from grabbing my keyboard and starting without them. My computer was hooked up to my television, so we had a wireless mouse and keyboard that had almost become an extension of myself. Not to mention, with all the hours spent finding the perfect seed on Minecraft, I was a bit antsy to start.

Finally, the clear ring of our doorbell sounded, and I bolted towards the door. When the creaky door decided to open, I saw the smiling face of my best friend. Her blonde hair was pulled into its usual pony tail, and her teal glasses shone in the fall sun. Her smiley face earrings and peace necklace were handcrafted from clay, which was quite impressive.

"Hey Emmy!" I greeted as she stepped inside my house.

"Samus, how are you doing?"

I smiled warmly as I replied. "Good. Can't wait to beat Tanner up with my wolves."

She let out a laugh as she set down her laptop that she had brought with her on the couch. I can barely remember when it started, but Tanner and I had a strong desire to murder each other on Minecraft. First, it started with me losing diamonds to lava, and then punching the nearest thing to me when I respawned. It wasn't my fault that he happened to be the nearest thing to me, but his pack of wolves apparently thought so. We've been at it ever since.

"So", Emmy started, "Are we going to build that butter palace you've been wanting to build?"

I couldn't help it as a wide grin stretched across my face. "Of course. Just as long as you don't put any squids in there."

She put her hands up in the air. "No promises."

A knock on the door alerted us to Tanner's arrival. We opened the door to see him in a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt with the triforce on it. His glasses were grey, and his short hair was a sandy brown, almost matching his eyes.

"TANNER!" We shouted before pulling him inside to our 'lair'. He laughed and set his laptop down on the couch next to Emmy's.

"You will never capture the great and powerful TANNER SMITH!" He shouted as he ran to the other side of my living room. I rolled my eyes. Tanner could be quite dramatic when he wanted to be.

"So", Tanner started, "are you guys ready to play some Minecraft?"

Emmy and I smiled.

"Yep." I said, popping the p a bit. "Just let me start up my computer."

We took our seats on the couch as I powered up my computer. The tv screen flashed on, and my wallpaper glowed across it. As my friend's eyes glanced at the screen, they laughed. My cheeks glowed red as I stammered. "W-What?"

Emmy rolled her eyes, a grin still etched on her face. "Keep calm and love budder?"

Tanner laughed again. "That's your wallpaper?"

I sat up straighter. I felt indignant as I replied, "Yeah. What's the problem with loving budder and detesting squids? I'm a member of the Sky Army after all."

Emmy let out a snort as Tanner raised his fist in the air and shouted "BUDDER!"

I shook my head. "You are so random. C'mon, let's set up the LAN world."

In a few minutes, I had managed to type in the correct seed and set up the world. It was a very beautiful seed. It was set in a plains biome that was full of dandelions and pigs. A nice forest lay in the distance, providing a bountiful wood source. If you roamed far enough, you would come across an extreme hills biome, which was crucial for finding emeralds. Chickens and sheep wandered near the hills, giving us plenty of wool and eggs to make cakes.

"Wow," Emmy breathed. "This is an amazing seed."

Tanner nodded in agreement, and let out a 'YEAH' as he found pumpkins.

"We should probably get enough wood to build a shelter and some tools for the night. I want to go mob hunting so we can get some string and ender pearls."

Emmy and Tanner nodded in agreement, and I started towards the forest. We became engrossed in the art of punching trees, and nothing seemed to distract us. However, that's when I noticed the first strange sign that something was wrong.

When I had finished chopping the last log on a tree, my screen flickered once. Shrugging, I dismissed it. My tv was very prone to flickering, and it did not matter what we were watching or doing on it. However, as my screen flickered once more, I noticed something odd. Normally, my screen flashed black when it flickered. This time, it flickered a deep purple. My eyebrows scrunched in concentration as I stopped chopping wood and looked intently at the screen. Pretty soon, my friends noticed my lack of activity, and glanced at me.

"Everything all right Sam?" Tanner asked.

Without taking my eyes off the tv, I responded. "I'm not sure. My screen keeps flickering."

Emmy shrugged and turned her eyes back to her laptop. "Doesn't it do that all the time?"

I shook my head, my eyes still glued. "Yeah, but it never flickers purple."

"Purple?" Emmy's eyes immediately turned towards the screen. "That's not normal."

For the next couple of minutes, we all stared at the tv, willing it to flicker once again. After about two minutes, we were about to give up hope that the strange purple flicker would show itself.

Tanner sighed. "This is ridiculous. It's probably just your tv being weird."

As soon as the words escaped Tanner's mouth, the purple flicker came across the screen. Our eyes widened, and we looked at each other. Fear and curiosity rose up inside of me. What was that? I swear, if I broke the computer, my parents were going to kill me…

A voice in my head said it wasn't a malfunction in the computer. But, if it wasn't that, then what was it? The purple seemed familiar, in an odd, haunting way. It was as if I should know what it was.

Emmy looked completely startled. "Did that purple look familiar, or was it just me?"

I nodded as Tanner let out a soft "Yes."

The purple, seeming to know it had our attention, responded with a more vicious attack on my screen. It once again flickered, but it stayed for about ten seconds. During that time Emmy and I got a good look at it. The purple seemed hazy, with lighter swirls dancing through it. Sparkles floated throughout, entrancing us into gazing for a long time. The sound it made barely registered in my mind until it vanished. It almost sounded like, but no, it couldn't be…

Emmy and I exchanged glances. She appeared to be thinking the same thing as me.

The purple haze sounded like a nether portal.

Our gazes locked on to Tanner, who had let out a frightened breath. His eyes were transfixed on his laptop screen. Slowly, his gaze turned to ours. "You guys might want to see this."

Emmy and I immediately stood and walked towards him. As we looked at his laptop screen, I couldn't believe my eyes. His text box flashed across the screen, and I read out loud, "Come adventurers." Curiosity overpowered my anxiousness. Who had sent the message? And by 'adventurers', had that person meant us? Was the nether portal a call to adventure?

Before any of us could voice our questions and concerns, the eerie whooshing of a nether portal sounded in our ears. My head snapped to the tv, or should I say nether portal. The screen didn't just have the texture of a nether portal. The image moved and distorted itself as the particles floated through the air. The light lavender swirls dance dangerously close to our faces, as if they were challenging us to enter the mysterious portal. My back straightened, and my feet took me near the portal. I could never resist a challenge.

Before I could reach a hand out to touch the portal, a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and jerked me away. I angrily turned my head to the source of the hand, which happened to be the fearful looking Tanner.

"What were you thinking?!" He whispered roughly. "We don't know what that thing is!"

"And we never will if you don't let go of me." I shook my shoulder out from his grasp and turned to the tv.

"It appears to be a nether portal." Emmy supplied in a quiet voice. "But to where, I'm not sure."

Something inside of me was driving me towards the nether portal, calling me into it. A small smirk played at my lips as I turned to my friends. "Fancy a look?"

Emmy, despite being slightly fearful, smiled and stepped forward. Tanner, on the other hand, backed away, shaking his head.

"Have you two lost your minds?!" He shouted. "We don't even know where that, that _thing_, leads to! What if we get hurt?"

I was well aware that this portal could mean danger, but the urge to explore the unknown was too strong. I had to enter the portal. I had to discover what was behind it.

"Well," I started, "I'm going in. You can join me if you want. But I _have_ to find out what's behind this strange portal. Aren't you the least bit curious as to what's behind it Tanner?"

He stared at me for a long time, looking me directly in the eyes. My blue eyes stayed locked onto his brown ones, refusing to back down. Emmy eventually came to stand next to me. In a determined voice, she said, "I'm going too. It's an adventure into the unknown. How thrilling is that?"

Tanner looked frantically at us, then he considered his options. Hope swelled up in my chest as he sighed and shook his head, a frown crossing his features. He looked up at us, and, in a dejected and anxious tone, replied, "Fine, but don't come whining to me when we die."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I took his arm and pulled him towards the purple portal. Emmy smiled as well, pleased that all of us were going to explore.

The three of us stood in front of the screen, hands intertwined. Fear was finally starting to make itself known, and I tried to swallow it down. No use in getting anxious now, when we were about to start what would be a long adventure.

"On the count of three." Emmy whispered. "One."

"Two." Tanner counted.

"Three." I grinned.

We all leaned in towards the portal, and felt it engulf us. I tried to keep my hand on Tanner's, but I lost it after a short while. I felt like I was in a vortex. I couldn't see anything except for the purple haze that didn't go away. Swirls surrounded me, and I thought wildly that I might be a swirl as well. I couldn't feel my body, and it was hard to form any thoughts. After what felt like an eternity, I could feel my body coming together, like it was being compressed. I got the strange sensation I was falling as well. Before my brain could fully form any thoughts, I felt pain shoot through my bones, and everything turned black.

* * *

_A/N Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed. This is kind of a belated birthday present to one of my friends, plus I really wanted to post this. Please leave a comment, and follows and favorites are always loved. I don't really have much to say, so this is Music's Passion logging out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New World

The first thing I was aware of was the sharp throb in my skull. It pulsated throughout my body in a peculiar way, almost as if it flowed through my veins. The harsh sunlight that tried to force its way through my eyelids didn't help, so I brought my hand to my face. It seemed to help, and the pain gradually lifted. My mind felt like it was returning, and I was regaining my ability to think. Something in the back of my head urged me to open my eyes, but my sluggish thoughts told me otherwise. Instead, I felt the cool, dewy grass that slipped through my fingers. It was soft, like the grass in my backyard. _Was I in my backyard?_ I thought.

No, I had been with Emmy and Tanner. We had been playing Minecraft, and then…

I gasped and bolted upright as I remembered what had just happened. We had gone through the Nether portal after it had appeared on my TV screen. There had been swirls of purple, and then pain. What had happened? But the most important question was where was I?

I surveyed the area around me, taking in the sites. I was in a grassy plain filled with early morning dew and bright yellow dandelions. The sunrise turned everything golden, including the birch trees that dotted the edge of the plains. A large ocean placidly rolled its waves to the left of me, seeming like a blazing body of orange. However, the land was so strange. A laugh bubbled to my lips as I thought that surely, I must be dreaming. There was no way this was real.

The land was made of cubes, exactly like Minecraft. Rectangular features were found all across the plains, all of them containing grass blocks. Now that I looked more intently towards the forest, I could distinguish the blocky shape of the trees and the leaves. Even the ocean rolled in a square formation. I turned my gaze to the sun, which was a square as well. I had to be dreaming.

However, as a warm breeze drifted through my hair and I felt the hardness of the ground beneath me, I realized that this was too real to be a dream. I was in Minecraft.

I was in Minecraft.

_I was in freaking Minecraft!_

The panic in my chest was hard to control. I began to feel the beginning of a panic attack. Minecraft. Out of all the things it could be, it was Minecraft. I had always dreamed about waking up in Minecraft, but this was too much. This was dangerous. This was wrong. This was bad. This was so amazing.

A hysterical laugh escaped my mouth. I was trying so hard to not completely lose control. I wasn't sure if this was good or not. With its Creepers and Endermen, Minecraft wasn't exactly the safest place. However, to be trapped in one of your favorite video games was astounding. This was absolutely incredible.

I stood, my legs a bit shaky. I breathed deeply for a second, hoping to release some built up anxiety. The air was crisp and slightly cool, and smelled of grass and salt. A grin broke across my face as I imagined the vastness of the beautiful land. 'Emmy would love this', I thought. Emmy…

Remembering that my friends had gone through the portal as well, I turned my head sharply around. My eyes scoured the land in search of Emmy and Tanner. I felt my legs move as the landscape flew past my vision. Desperation crept its way into my throat as I looked around the landscape for any disturbances as I raced on. I found nothing out of the ordinary, just poppies and dandelions. I tried shouting their names, but my voice was hoarse.

"EMMY!" I screamed, my voice sounding strange. "TANNER!"

A short ways away from me, I heard a groaning noise. Smiling, I jogged over to the source of the noise. A yellow clad girl lay on the ground, her blonde hair fanning out around her. She wore khaki shorts and a red bowtie. Her boots came up to her knees, and she had yellow and green headphones wrapped around her neck. It was undeniably Emmy, yet she was wearing what her Minecraft character often wore. Strange.

"Emmy," I whispered roughly, shaking her, "C'mon Emmy, wake up."

She groaned more, but she sounded closer to consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she squinted at me.

"Samantha?"

I growled under my breath. "Yeah," I said without the growl, "It's me. But please never call me that again."

She smiled, and her eyes fully opened. "Wouldn't dream of it Samus."

I returned her smile.

"So," she questioned, "Where are we? Is Tanner arou-"

She stopped speaking as soon as she glanced at the area around us. Her mouth stayed open, almost as if she were too surprised to move it. Her head turned around, and she let out a strangled sort of noise. I saw panic and fear reach her face and eyes.

"Where are we?!" She shrieked hysterically. Her chest moved up and down rapidly.

"We, well, we're in Minecraft." I responded as calmly as I could, trying to mask my fear as well.

"What?" She breathed with a hysterical edge to her voice.

"We are in Minecraft." I told her firmly, controlling my emotions. "The portal dropped us off here, in a plains biome it looks like. Tanner should be around here somewhere. I awoke in a place pretty close to here."

Emmy pulled her legs to her chest and looked me in the eyes. "We're in Minecraft."

I nodded and swallowed, looking away. "Yeah."

I could hear her heavy breathing as she started to freak out. I wrapped my arms around her, and she clung to me. I kept murmuring that it would be okay, that we would be fine. I was telling myself that as well. It was a few minutes before she pulled away. She nodded at me in thanks, and she stood. It looked like it took effort, but that was probably because she was still frightened. I didn't blame her. So was I.

"So," she said, clearing her throat, "We should find Tanner. Who knows where he is."

I smirked, glad Emmy was returning to normal. I stood up and walked across the fields with Emmy until we happened to see a purple figure laying in the grass. We raced over to it, hoping that it was Tanner.

When we reached the figure, we instantly knew it was Tanner. He was wearing his bright purple Hawkeye skin, with a mask that covered his face and a blue belt wrapped around his waist. We shook him and whispered "Tanner" until he eventually stirred.

"Five more minutes guys." He murmured sleepily, his eyes squeezing shut.

"We don't have five more minutes Tanner." I said. "Now get up!"

Groaning, Tanner sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Emmy and I sat warily on each side of him, unsure of how he would react in such a strange land. When he finally got his bearings, stunned astonishment crossed his face. His muscles tensed as he sat rigid on the blocky ground. Tanner made several attempts at speaking until he closed his mouth. Emmy reached out a comforting hand to Tanner, but he was gone in a flash. A purple blur crossed my vision as Tanner ran straight towards the ocean.

"Is he…" Emmy started.

"Yep." I grunted as I got up and chased after him.

Pain was still radiating through my body, but it wasn't as severe as before. My leg muscles strained against the force of running, and my lungs burned. I was never good at running, and Tanner was on our school's cross-country team. How was I going to catch up to him in my condition?

However, Tanner must have been feeling the effects of the portal as well, for he was slowing down and panting. Right now, I was in better condition than he was, which meant I could catch up to him. Awesome.

I managed to close in on Tanner, and my body slammed into his. I could feel the ocean spray on my face, which only seemed to fuel my anger. Pinning Tanner down to the ground, I glared at him with all of might. It took a lot, since I was still pretty shaken.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking!?" I asked him.

"We're in Minecraft!" Tanner screamed. "We are in bloody Minecraft!"

"That is no excuse to run to your…" I stopped, swallowing the lump in my throat and closing my eyes. Collecting myself, I fixed my gaze on him once again.

"Right now, we need each other. We can't lose each other. Who knows if we'll respawn."

My words seemed to have an effect. Tanner's eyes changed from crazed to their normal intelligent look. He took a deep breath and glanced up at me.

"Sorry," He said, "I was just frightened. Are we really in Minecraft?"

I nodded, getting off of him. A slight blush blazed on my cheeks. He may have been like a brother to me, but we had been pretty close. "Sorry," I mumbled as I stood. I offered him my hand, and he took it. He took me in, smirking as he did so.

"What are you smirking about?" I scowled.

Laughing a bit, he replied, "Nothing. It's just they got your Minecraft skin down perfectly."

Raising my eyebrows, I looked down at my appearance. Large black headphones hung from my neck, glowing a slight teal color. I had on a navy shirt with a Metroid on the middle, and a music jacket with teal notes on the sleeves. I was clad with dark jeans and teal sneakers, making me look exactly like my Minecraft avatar.

"Now that's just creepy," I muttered.

I looked back at Tanner. "What about you, Mr. Purple Bird? I'd say you look just like Hawkeye."

A stricken look ran across his features. "What?" He squeaked.

Emmy strode over towards us, looking strangely calm. My nerves bristled, detecting the danger rolling off of her. She paid me no mind as she walked promptly over to Tanner. Just as Tanner was about to apologize, he was silenced as a loud crack sounded in the air. Emmy had slapped Tanner forcefully. I stood warily, hoping I wouldn't get a slap as well.

Tanner was hunched over on the ground as Emmy towered over him, hands on her hips.

"Don't you ever do that again." Emmy warned darkly.

All Tanner could do was nod weakly. Emmy turned to me, and I recoiled a bit. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"So, what's the plan?"

My eyes widened. Was she asking me? Tanner got to his feet and glanced at me too. They were waiting for me to say something, to start the beginnings of a plan. A horrible feeling made its way into my head. I couldn't be the leader. I wasn't good at that. But as I looked into the faces of my fearful friends, I realized that I _could _do this. I had to, for them.

I racked my brain, trying to remember the basics of Minecraft. We would need shelter, tools, and food. Most important, however, was shelter.

"Alright." I said, forcing confidence into my voice. "We need to collect as much wood as we can. Our first step is to make a shelter for the night. There's a forest over there." I pointed. "We can each collect wood. By midday, we'll start work on the shelter. We need to make sure we finish by sundown, or else we'll find out the hard way if there're mobs or not."

"Sounds like a plan." Tanner smiled.

"Yeah," Emmy added, "We should get started."

We made our way towards the forest, Emmy and Tanner easily making jokes. My brain disconnected from the world, trying to make sense of the situation. Somehow, my TV had become a portal to the world of Minecraft. My mind focused on the question _Why us?_ It had said _Come adventurers_, meaning whoever was controlling this had chosen us. Why though? What was their plan?

"Samus?" Emmy asked.

"Hmm?" I glanced at her, pulled out of my musings.

"We're here." She nodded towards the trees, which were right in front of us. We were in a marvelous birch tree forest, with countless trees spanning the area. Leaves rustled overhead, creating a dark green canopy. This was the perfect place to gather materials for our shelter. However, another thought struck me as I approached a tree.

"Umm, do we just punch it, or…" I ventured uncertainly.

"Not sure." Emmy shrugged. "Let's just punch it."

Turning towards the birch, I drew back my fist. When it connected, I expected it to hurt. However, a crack had formed in a square of the trunk, and my hand felt like I had punched a pillow.

"Go on." I urged my friends. "It doesn't hurt."

I continued to punch my tree as my friends found birches of their own. The crack became more prominent as the hits continued. Eventually, the trunk broke, and a miniature block floated in the air. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch it. It felt like wood, however I only felt it for an instant. I felt it absorb into my body, and my vision changed. I could see the item bar on the bottom of my vision, which showed one birch wood in the inventory. Curious, I attempted to access what was normally the crafting menu. Sure enough, the main inventory/crafting menu was displayed. Concentrating once again, I forced it to vanish.

Smiling to myself, I continued with my task. We worked for what felt like hours. By the time the sun hung in the middle of the sky, we had collectively gathered three stacks of birch wood. Using our concentration, we managed to create enough planks to start building our shelter. Silently, we made our way to the plains. When we were in the middle of the field, Emmy stopped.

"This seems good." She said. "Let's start."

With planks in our hands, we gingerly laid the small wooden blocks on the ground. They expanded into full sized blocks, much to my astonishment.

"This really is Minecraft." I muttered as I lay down another layer of wood.

Eventually, we had created a suitable shelter that could accommodate all of us for the night. Inside, we placed a crafted table. Using the table, we created a door so we could tell when night was over. Once our hard work was completed, the sun hung dangerously close to the horizon. The sky was steeped with golden hues, stars speckling the darker parts. It was beautiful, but the beauty came with a price. Mobs would be coming soon.

"C'mon guys." I urged with a tone of regret. "We should head in."

As we walked into the threshold, I threw a glance behind my shoulder. The world was glorious at night, but I could almost taste the peril in the air. I moved to turn my head back, my eyes caught something. It was a lone figure, standing threateningly in the field. Its tattered blue shirt swayed in the wind, and its head bowed. As it drew itself to its full height, I saw its eyes. They were pure glowing white, causing a dagger of distress to pierce my chest. Our eyes locked, and I could feel the malice between us. However, he quickly vanished. I stood transfixed, staring unbelievingly at the spot it had been standing on.

"Sam," Tanner started, "What are you-"

Tanner was interrupted by a whizzing sound and a strange, thin blur. That's when the pain exploded in my leg.

* * *

_A/N Thank you all for the reviews and support! Sorry for the late update, school finals were grueling. Now winter break has come, and I can update to my heart's content!  
Angel, thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you're interested, and thank you for the help!  
Emmy, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!  
TheRedZelda, thanks for the reviews. Chapter 3 will be out shortly!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hissing While You're Dreaming

I remembered crashing my bike into a ditch when I was twelve. I had been looking behind me, wary of the oncoming car. The handle swerved underneath my hands, and I toppled violently into the trench. Pain had exploded on my knee and near my elbow, making my vision turn red. I held back tears as I struggled to my feet. I thought I knew pain then. Clearly, I was dead wrong.

My thigh felt like it was in a blazing fire. My vision blurred in a strange array of blacks, blues, and reds. I thought I heard the frantic screaming of my friends as something tugged at my arms, pulling me into the wooden shack. I heard the slap of wood as the brightness of the world dimmed. I honestly couldn't tell whether we were safe or not. My leg was demanding all of my attention at that moment.

I was faintly aware of a person shaking my shoulder, calling out my name. Tanner? No, the person was yellow, so it had to be Emmy. Her voice became more distinct as the ache in my leg lessened. My senses gradually improved, and to my surprise I was panting and shivering. The injury was reduced to a dull throb, and I let out a shaky breath.

"Samus!? Are you okay!? Oh, please answer me!" Emmy pleaded.

I turned my head towards her and offered a small smile. "Hey. Yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out. I'm fine, I think. What hit me?"

It was then that I noticed Tanner groaning in the corner. He had his back turned, like he was scared to see me.

"I'm going to be sick." He mumbled.

Concerned, I attempted to rise. Pain shot through my thigh again, and I glanced down. I felt sick too once I discovered what it looked like.

An arrow was embedded deep within my upper thigh, appearing to penetrate the bone. Red was splattered across the entry point and the blocky arrow, and my mind rebelled against the idea that it was my own blood.

"Damn those skeletons." I muttered, striving to make myself calm down. I was never too good with human blood or anything medical.

"Here." Emmy said in a soft voice. "Let me pull it out."

"What!?" Tanner and I squeaked.

"It'll only bleed more if you do that." I tried to reason.

Emmy shook her head. "No. The arrow is the only thing obstructing the healing process."

"The what?" Tanner asked, keeping his eyes locked on her.

"Think about it." She urged. "Your character always heals in Minecraft. If we pull out the arrow, Samus' leg should heal by itself."

"So we're going off speculation here?" I fretted.

"What else do we have?" Emmy countered. Our gazes locked, and I could tell how much this frightened her too. I had to trust her. Emmy was an experienced Minecraft player, but most importantly she was my best friend. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life.

I swallowed hard. "Go ahead. Just, please be quick."

She smiled tightly and grabbed the arrow.

"Oh god, I am going to puke." Tanner moaned.

"You go do that." I said through clenched teeth, for Emmy had started to pull.

The ripping sensation didn't even compare to the actual penetration of the arrow, but it still hurt. My hands clamped around the edges of my jacket as the agony once again flowed through my veins. A grunt escaped my lips as the arrow finally released itself. I glanced down at my thigh to discover that it was not bleeding. In fact, the laceration was glowing a faint green in the blackness. The light seemed to repair my torn skin until my injury had vanished. The glow diminished until we were left in the dark murkiness of the night.

Emmy and I shared disbelieving looks while Tanner asked, "Is it over?"

"Yeah," I assured. "Guess you were right Em."

She nodded, appearing pleased. However, her expression changed, darkening a bit.

"Samus, what were you looking at before you were shot?"

Trying to mask my apprehension, I replied, "What do you mean?"

Tanner rolled his eyes and took a seat next to me on the cold floor. "Don't play dumb Sam. There was something there. What was it?"

I bowed my head, splaying my hands in my lap. Trepidation built up in my chest as the words I was struggling to disprove bubbled to my lips.

"Herobrine."

Silence filled the tiny space, interrupted by the chilling moans of zombies outside. You could hear the rattle of skeleton bones as they patrolled the area, staking out prey. The sick realization that we _were_ the prey at the moment washed over me, causing more desperation to leak into the air.

Tanner was the first to break the silence. "But, you don't believe in Herobrine."

Shaking my head, I countered, "I saw what I saw. Pure white eyes were staring at me, and the figure had a Steve skin. Unless it's another player, it has to be Herobrine."

Emmy sighed. "Great. Another freaking problem to add to the list."

"Speaking of which," I added, "We should probably make weapons. Tomorrow we can hunt the peaceful mobs for food and leather. I really do _not_ want to eat any rotten flesh."

They nodded, and we got to work on the crafting table. We decided that each of us should have a wooden sword and pick. Crafting was quick, just like it was in the game. The items magically appeared in the air after we placed the necessary materials in the slots. My skeptical brain struggled against such an idea, trying to find the logic in the situation. Right now, however, survival was my main focus.

In no time at all, we equipped our weapons. A sense of relief surged through me. We could protect ourselves now, and we weren't defenseless. That had always been one of my greatest fears, not being able to protect myself and others. The sword in my hand, however, proved that I could.

It was balanced and fit perfectly in my cupped hand. The wooden handle was surprisingly comfortable as I squeezed it. It was easy to maneuver, and a million battle tactics buzzed through my mind. It was almost as if instincts were taking over, and it felt amazing. I glanced at my friends, gauging whether they were at ease with their weapons as well.

Emmy had her eyes half closed in concentration as she attempted to lightly swing her sword. Her form was off-balance, and she struggled under the force of the movement. Tanner was having similar problems. His feet were too close together, and if he didn't protect his front, then… Wait. How did I know this?

Theories danced across my thoughts. My dad had studied martial arts when he was younger, and I remembered him using a wooden katana. However, I had never really studied martial arts, and I had never seen him use that katana. Maybe it was all of those action animes I watched late at night. But those were just drawings; I couldn't gain real knowledge from those, could I? I shook my head. Survival first, theories later.

"So," Tanner started, "What now?"

I shrugged. "I guess we could try to sleep. We'll take watches though, just in case something unexpected happens."

"I'll take the first watch." Emmy volunteered.

"Thanks." I smiled, glad I could catch a few hours of sleep. "I'll take second."

"Third." Tanner mumbled, already half asleep on the ground.

I walked over to the corner of the shack and sat down gingerly. I rested my back against the cool surface, bringing my legs underneath me. I forced my eyes to close and ignored the world around me. A few moments later, sleep found me, and I drifted.

* * *

I honestly didn't expect to dream. I'm not a big fan of them, since most of my dreams turn into nightmares. However, this was different. I was sitting among a brilliant myriad of flowers, ranging from roses, orchids, and tulips. Many more that I couldn't identify speckled the land, making it a truly beautiful place.

Standing, I looked around to see if anyone was here. A strong breeze dusted the land, and I threw up an arm to protect my eyes. When the wind vanished, I was left alone with a tall figure. Under closer scrutiny, I discovered that he had long, ginger hair and a beard that surrounded his chin. He had black glasses and a thin figure, making him undeniably familiar. With wide eyes I realized who he was.

"Jeb." I breathed, loud enough that he could hear me.

"Hello Samus. Can I call you that? I know only your friends really call you that." He seemed genuinely worried that he had offended me.

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. You can call me Samus. But, how are you in my dreams? Can you help me? My friends and I are trapped in Minecraft, as crazy as that sounds. Is there a bug in the code or something?"

He let out a laugh, holding up his hands. "That's a lot of questions. Always the inquisitive type. No wonder you were chosen."

I narrowed my eyes. "Chosen? What do you mean?"

He laughed again. "I'm afraid I won't be able to answer all of your questions. Now, I can help you, but my help will be limited. I can only communicate with you when you're sleeping, which means we don't have much time. There, well, there is technically a bug in the code, but that wasn't what brought you and your friends here. As for the meaning of chosen… ah, I can't exactly tell you that yet. You'll just have to wait."

I crossed my arms against my chest. "The more you talk the more you confuse me."

Jeb offered an amused smirk. "You've got fire, I'll give you that."

"My friends' lives are on the line. Of course I'm going to fight."

His eyes lit up, and he nodded. "That's fantastic! Well, I should let you go. We'll talk later. See you soon adventurer!"

"Wait!" I called to him. "Don't go yet!"

Jeb had already disappeared, but I thought I heard his chiming laugh ring through the air. The dream world was dissipating, and I was awoken.

* * *

I gasped as I escaped my dream. Emmy was kneeling tiredly next to me with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked.

It took a few moments, but I replied, "Yeah. I'll tell you more in the morning. Get some sleep."

Smiling, she complied and laid her head on the floor. Seconds later, her breathing evened out, indicating that she was asleep.

I switched to my sword and sat in the middle of the small space. I was prepared for any mob attacks, my ears listening for any peculiar disturbances. My gaze lingered on the tiny window on the wooden door, attempting to see into the darkness. My nerves bristled and my muscles were tense. My thoughts were strangely calm and focused on the task at hand. The weariness that normally came with waking up was not there.

Why was my body prepared for battle? True, action movies were my favorite, and I spent my childhood pretending to be an intergalactic bounty hunter instead of a princess, but those weren't valid answers to my question. There was no certifiable answer to why I had a warrior mindset.

_"You've got fire…"_

_"No wonder you were chosen."_

_"See you soon adventurer!"_

Jeb said we had been chosen. Maybe in this world, certain skills are revealed that we never knew about. Those skills might be needed, so we were chosen. It still didn't make complete sense, but Jeb had helped clear some things up.

Outside, I heard the vile hiss of a nearby Creeper. I rose to my feet, pacing towards the door. My sword was raised in front of me, protecting most of my body. I peered through the door to discover a bright green Creeper staring back at me. Its black gaze was bottomless, and my instincts told me to run. It showed no signs of movement, not even a hiss. I glanced across the land, searching for any other mobs. There were none.

I'm not sure if it was stupidity or curiosity, but something urged me to open the door and fight it. I threw a look over my shoulder, making sure Emmy and Tanner were sound asleep and safe. Then, my hand reached for the door, and I stepped into the dangerous night.

After I closed the door, the Creeper hissed appreciatively. It seemed pleased at my courage (or my lack of self-preservation), and walked towards me.

I tried to remember the best strategy for killing Creepers. I should quickly stab it, and then retreat. Repeat until it died. Seemed straightforward.

Taking a calming breath, I charged at the Creeper. To the Creeper's surprise, and mine as well, I moved quickly. Too quick for normality. My sword tore through the creature's skin, and I backed away instantaneously. The Creeper expanded, and I retreated a little farther. However, he reverted to normal size, and I attacked once more. I repeated the same process four times until the Creeper fizzled and collapsed. He graciously dropped a few gun powders, which I collected before I returned to the shack.

My adrenaline was still pumping by the time I sat down. I was on high alert. My chest was filled with something strange, a new type of fear that wasn't normally felt. I deduced that it might be from battle, seeing as I felt the urge to move around. It was the thrill of danger, and it scared me. However, it made me feel alive. That scared me even more.

I breathed deeply for a long time, trying to return to my normal state. The sun glowed faintly on the horizon, bathing the land in orange hues. The cries of zombies could be heard as they burned, and the skeletons struggled to find shade. I looked away. I didn't enjoy suffering, even if these creatures were vile.

But I killed that Creeper. Why?

_"Soon."_ I heard Jeb's voice. _"Soon."_

I sighed and put my head in my hands. A situation with more questions than answers always frustrated me. I supposed that I'd have to wait.

"Sam," I heard Tanner's groggy voice.

I turned to look at him. "Morning."

"Why didn't you get me up?" He questioned.

I simply shrugged. "I forgot, I guess. I'm not one for sleep anyway. It's fine."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "If you say so."

"You two are too loud." Emmy complained. "I want more sleep."

Tanner laughed and I giggled slightly.

"I know something that will get her up." I whispered to Tanner as I moved towards Emmy.

He smirked, knowing I had a good plan in mind.

"Emmy," I said in a sing-song voice. "There's a freaking spider in the shack!"

She let out a shriek and shot into the air. Her sword was equipped in her hand and she flung it around desperately. When she saw that I was joking, she turned to glare at me.

"Thanks for that, Samantha." She muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime." I answered with a cheery smile. I was secretly cringing on the inside for the use of my full first name though.

"So," She began, "How was your watch?"

"Oh, you know," I replied hesitantly. "Just fought a Creeper, watched the stars, heard some zombie moans…"

"Wait, what!?" Tanner asked. "What was that first one?"

I rubbed my arms defensively. "Fought a Creeper?" I offered.

My friends stared at me with wide eyes. I began to feel chagrin as they continued staring, and I quickly turned away.

"It's nothing bad." I said. "I wasn't hurt."

"Sorry," Emmy quickly apologized. "Let's just go hunt for supplies. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

I nodded, and we headed for the door. However, there was a strange feeling in the air that told me this trip would not be easy. In fact, it felt like a storm was brewing.

* * *

_A/N Hello everyone! Massive thank you too those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys keep me writing. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, and look forward to chapter 4 sometime next week! See ya guys soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Running at the Pace of a Crawl

The sky was breathtaking. A deep, golden blue painted the sky, making the atmosphere seem immense. There were no clouds, which gave unadulterated sunshine. The rich greens of the plains swayed slightly in the early-morning breeze, bringing with it the smells of wildlife and flora. It was nature at its best and blockiest, and I loved it.

I stilled and took in the sights. In the real world, I lived in a city. True, I loved the city life, with its plethora of bustling people and the never-ending lights that seemed to dance at night. However, I had always found the beauty of nature captivating. Clean air and warm breezes called to me somehow, and right now Minecraft contained all of those. It was beautiful and mystifying and untouched. Breathtaking.

"C'mon Samus." Emmy said, grasping my arm. "We have a mission."

"Right." I nodded my head.

We continued walking, scouring the land in search of bountiful resources. However, my senses were on high alert. I was well aware that Creepers, Spiders, and Enderman were not driven away by the sun. My eyes flitted around us, and my sword was equipped and ready in my hand. Emmy and Tanner were nervously glancing around as well, searching for any hostile mobs. At the slightest crunch of grass, my head whipped around. Normally, it was the breeze blowing the sprigs.

Soon, we had reached our destination. It was a hill dotted with pumpkins in brilliant shades of orange. They were plump, and just looking at them caused my mouth to water. A lake with bright green sugarcane lay in the distance, and grass grew across the field. Perfect for getting seeds for wheat and food materials.

"Okay," I forced confidence into my words, "Tanner, collect the pumpkins. Emmy, get the sugarcane please. I'll collect the seeds from the grass. If anyone hears the sound of a mob, shout. We'll engage it together." I internally cringed at my words. One, I would be engaging the mobs by myself if the opportunity arose. Two, I did not like being the leader. I felt awkward ordering around my friends. I wasn't certain I was making the right decisions. Truth be told I never was. However, my friends were trusting me with their lives. I would do the best I possibly could.

As we went to our separate tasks, I did not let my mind wander. Usually, I would create fantasy worlds in my thoughts as I did mindless tasks. It was the perfect cure for boredom. Now, we were in danger. Peril loomed at every corner. Monsters who thirsted for our blood could be hiding anywhere, so it was important to be on high alert. No daydreaming.

The grass disappeared once it made contact with my hand. Occasionally, seeds would appear, and I would collect them. The soft sounds of Tanner hitting the pumpkins could be heard, as well as the sounds of Emmy gently splashing around in the water. It almost seemed peaceful.

That's when I heard Tanner shout.

My entire body tensed as I whipped around. A black, menacing Spider hissed vehemently at Tanner, its red eyes glowing with malice. Tanner had his sword in his hands, but he looked fearful.

Emmy was too far away. By the time she would reach him, he would be dead or severely beaten. I could not wait for her. My legs surged forward with surprising speed, my sword poised in a striking position. When the Spider moved to attack Tanner, my sword pierced its body.

If Spiders could show emotion, I would say it would have been bewildered. Tanner certainly was, for his eyes were wide. I kept my gaze locked on the mob, my eyes flashing dangerously. The anxiety I normally felt when experiencing danger was not present. The only thing on my mind was protecting Tanner.

The Spider moved to attack, advancing forward quickly. I brought up my sword to block it, but its claws managed to rip some skin on my arm. Grunting, I retreated slightly. Never once did my form falter. When it moved to strike again, I was ready. I avoided its attack and retaliated with my own, slashing its side. A hiss escaped its mouth, and it repeated its predictable pattern. After a few more hits, the Spider collapsed. A couple of strings were dropped, and Tanner moved to collect them.

My breathing was heavy, and my arm was bleeding a bit. Sweat beaded on my forehead, but I wiped it away. My muscles burned in a pleasant way, like after a rewarding workout. However, I felt slightly drained.

Hearing Emmy's footsteps pound near us, I glanced up. Her expression was frantic, yet relieved.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, an edge on her voice.

"Yeah." Tanner breathed, eyes still wide and looking at me. "Sam…Where did you learn those moves?"

"Don't know." I panted. "It just sort of, comes to me."

Emmy snorted. "Sure. Samus, those moves were too advanced to 'just come to you'. The way you planned that counterattack, it was almost too perfect."

"I swear, I'm not lying." I protested.

Tanner simply shrugged. "Thanks anyway. You saved my life."

I smiled at him. "Nah, you could've taken him. Instincts just took over. But, you're welcome."

"Well," Emmy started, "Let's continue our tasks. We're going to need A LOT of food."

We all nodded and smiled. Tanner joined me in collecting seeds since he had expended the pumpkins. It was quiet work, considering that our ears were straining to hear even the smallest of noises. We worked diligently, and no mobs interrupted our work.

Once we decided we had collected enough seeds, we began searching for peaceful mobs. However, I also reasoned that we would require stone to cook the mob drops. We decided to split up, me mining the cobblestone while Emmy and Tanner hunted the mobs.

Since we had been close to the extreme hills biome, finding stone was easy. As I mined, I listened to the soft gusts of wind as they blew through the stone arches. In the shadow lurked dangerous mobs, but they could not sense me. I was glad. Apparently, my healing powers had been exhausted. My arm was still red, and scratch marks were very prominent. We needed food, and fast.

My mining expedition proved fruitful. I had gathered enough cobblestone to create a furnace and some new tools, as well as some coal to cook our food. All in all, not a bad haul.

I began looking around for my friends. I heard the sounds of squealing in the distance, coming to the conclusion that Emmy and Tanner were located somewhere close to there. I once again equipped my damaged sword and started my trek.

After a short while, I came across my friends. They were currently slashing their swords at a herd of cows. They wore pained expressions, and I understood why. These animals had done us no harm, and we were slaughtering them. It was cruel, but it was survival. My stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way before I joined them. I tried to tune out the cows' cries, but it was extremely difficult.

Shortly after I had joined my friends, we had collected enough meat and leather to last us for a while. We left a few of the cows alive so we could breed them for more meat.

_Survival of the fittest Samus_, I chanted in my head. _Oh, this world is cruel._

Before returning to our shack, we decided to rest at the small lake where Emmy had harvested sugarcane. Its waters gently rolled, and I dipped my hands into it. It was cool and refreshing, so I brought the water to my face. I could imagine I was washing away all that had happened.

I realized that us being stuck in Minecraft was completely my fault. If I hadn't been so impulsive and curious, we wouldn't be in this mess. However, I honestly had no regrets for myself. I was just furious that I had gotten my friends into danger. I was an idiot sometimes.

"Hey Samus!" Emmy said, pulling me out of my musings. "Look what I found!"

I turned my head to look, and was greeted by a grotesque figure and a rotten smell. It startled me, so I let out a small shriek and slapped the thing down. I dashed away, and took a good look at the thing Emmy had been trying to show me.

It was floating in the water, giving me an evil glare. Its blue body was rectangular, and eight tentacles protruded from its body and swirled around. Ah, so it was a squid.

Strangely, the same feeling I had experienced while fighting the Creeper was present now. Something about the squid rubbed me the wrong way. Tanner was fidgeting as well, so maybe I wasn't the only one.

"A squid." Tanner deadpanned. "Should we kill it?"

"Absolutely not!" Emmy shouted. "I already named him. He's our pet now."

I laughed a bit. "Our pet? Emmy, we have too much to do as is. We can't add another variable to the equation."

"Lisquid is not a _variable_." She protested. "He won't be a burden."

"Lisquid?" Tanner questioned, a smiling creeping onto his face.

Emmy smiled, thinking that Tanner accepted the squid. "Yep."

Meanwhile, the squid and I were continually glaring at each other. Sure, I was part of the Sky Army, but I didn't necessarily _hate_ squids. They were living creatures now, with real thoughts instead of codes to dictate how they acted. However, this squid radiated distrust. My eyes narrowed even further.

"What about you Samus?" Emmy asked me. "Can we keep him?"

I tore my gaze away from the creature to look at Emmy. Her eyes were pleading, and I could see the hope gleaming in them. I was internally conflicted. There was no way in hell I trusted that squid. However, Emmy really, _really_ wanted it. If I kept a close eye on it while it was around, maybe it would be okay then. Sighing, I reached my decision.

"Fine. We're keeping a close eye on it though."

Emmy beamed and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, but I still kept my gaze on the squid. It looked pleased, so I sneered at it.

"Hey guys, the sun's starting to set." Tanner warned us.

I turned my head upwards. The blue of the sky was tinted with tiny bits of orange, and the sun hung low near the horizon. The day had flown by, yet we hadn't accomplished as much as I thought we could. Still, we had enough to survive.

"Time to head back then." I said. "You guys go on ahead. There's something I have to do first."

They nodded, and started walking towards the shack. I swiveled my body to face the squid.

"Listen," I murmured darkly. "I know you can understand me, so if you disobey, I will _not_ hesitate to run my blade through you. You will _not_ harm my friends in any way, got that? If you lay a tentacle on them, I will end you. Understood squid?"

Its strange eyes narrowed. Unlike most squids, they were not derpy. This feature of its physiology only fueled my skepticism.

It reluctantly bobbed its large head, eyeing me the entire time. I saw genuine fear flash in it eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"Good." I nodded, then left the squid. I heard it splash underwater, but I refused to look back.

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, I entered the shack. I was greeted by smiles.

We got to work creating a furnace and cooking the meat. Steak never tasted so good. While we ate, we shared stories about school, video games, various friends, anything to keep our minds off the fact we were stuck. We laughed, and it didn't feel fake.

When it came time to sleep, I hesitated. Should I tell them about my dream conversation with Jeb? Our day had been so busy I had forgotten to bring it up. However, my friends were already settling into comfortable sleeping positions. I shouldn't disturb them.

I volunteered for the first watch, Tanner for the second, and Emmy for the third. I almost thought about taking all of their watches, but I remembered Jeb had said we could only communicate via dreams. The nagging thought that if I slept I would have nightmares kept plaguing my mind. However, I still had more questions that required answers. I could not dwell on 'what ifs'.

When the time came, I awoke Tanner so I could get some sleep. I told him to wake me up if anything happened. My strength had returned after we ate, and my wounded arm had returned to normal. I was ready to fight if the need arose. He reluctantly agreed, so I settled into a sitting position on the wall. I closed my eyes, desperately hoping that Jeb would visit me that night.

* * *

_A/N Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update. I've been without wifi since Friday, so I couldn't get on to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, and chapter 5 should be coming pretty soon. To those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited, thank you so much. I know this is late, but happy new year to you all!  
Emmy, chocolate in Minecraft would be delicious. Thanks, I tried to make it slightly humorous. :)  
LightWriter2013, I'm so glad you like the story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Angel, thank you. I always thought Samus was an intriguing name. I read your story, and its absolutely amazing.  
Crystalline13, thanks! I don't mind you using a couple ideas, just no stealing please. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Gran, thank you. Chapter 5 will be out shortly!  
The Red Zelda and akwheels, thank you for the suggestions, but I have most of the story planned already. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Was Like a Nightmare

The dream world was the same as before. However, the sky was tinted gold with the setting sun. Pink clouds danced across the open air, bringing with them a strange peaceful feeling. The air was cooler, and I could detect the faintest hint of autumn in it. The flowers still blossomed around me, and I leaned down to pick a blue orchid.

"I never knew you liked orchids."

My head snapped up. Amused eyes met mine, and were framed by orange hair. He was dressed in a stark white toga, with a laurel wrapped around his head. Why didn't I notice that before?

"Jeb." I greeted, smiling. Maybe this time I would get some helpful answers. "Yeah, I love orchids. And if you couldn't tell already, blue _is_ my favorite color."

He laughed. "I can see your humor has improved. Are you adjusting well?"

I nodded, but a grimace crossed my features. "I think so, besides getting beaten up by mobs every day."

It may have been a trick of the light, but I thought Jeb's face darkened a bit. "I saw you fight the Creeper and Spider. I must say, I'm impressed."

Ignoring the questions buzzing in my head, I shrugged. "I'm sure there are better people."

Jeb considered me for a moment until he shook his head. "I don't think so."

A sigh escaped me. I couldn't hold on to these questions much longer. "Listen, I'm not the best Minecraft player out there. I just remembered the strategies needed to fight the mobs, and then…"

"Then it just came to you." Jeb finished. "Why do you think that is?"

I looked up at him. "I was hoping you could answer that."

I expected him to laugh and tell me to wait. I expected he would be lighthearted about it and shrug off my wondering. However, I did not expect him to sober up.

"Samus." He grabbed my shoulders in a desperate way, like he was clinging to a lifeline. "You and your friends are important. More important than you're probably comfortable with. Keep questioning everything, okay? Keep fighting. If you don't keep fighting, everything turns to dust. Trust your instincts, please. Trust your friends. I know you have questions, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I'm so sorry."

I was completely nonplussed. I grabbed his shoulders as well. "Jeb, what's wrong? What do we have to do?"

Our eyes locked, and his usual mirth was replaced with fear. Genuine fear. A shiver ran through my body.

"Samus." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, but you're going to have to fight for your friend's lives. They'll have to fight for yours. All of you, please, fight for the game. Bring peace. I'm begging you."

My mouth was wide open. I thought my body was shaking slightly. Fight? Of course I would, for my friends. However, for the game? I assumed he meant Minecraft, but if it was just that he would've been able to fix it without our help. Whatever was threatening this world, it must be elusive, and evil. Evil…

And then it dawned on me.

"Herobrine. It's Herobrine, isn't it?" I said slowly.

"Smart." Jeb half smiled. "Do you accept?"

_Yes_, I wanted to say. I wanted to help save Minecraft, but I could not speak for my friends.

"I'll have to ask my friends. But, my answer is yes. I'll help."

He smiled fully once again. "Good. Well, enough dramatics for tonight. See you in your dreams, warrior."

Slightly stunned by his words, I replied, "Meet you in my nightmares, Jeb."

The world dimmed, and darkness blanketed me.

* * *

"SAMUS!"

I awoke with a jolt and jumped to my feet. My blurry eyes tried to observe what was happening. Emmy was awake as well, her sword shaking in her hands. My eyesight cleared, and I saw the open door. The sight outside struck panic in my chest.

Tanner was surrounded by a zombie hoard. How he managed that was beyond me, but he looked beat up. Bite marks on his body were glowing a faint green, but I knew soon his power would be exhausted. His sword was badly damaged, and he was panting heavily. The wooden sword collided with the mobs, drawing them back. More filled their places.

Without hesitating, I drew the stone sword I had crafted before I had gone to sleep. Emmy did the same. One look was shared, and then we charged at the swarm.

Emmy was considerably better than I had given her credit for. Her sword tore through undead, and a cry escaped her lips. Her defense was amazing. She blocked every swipe the zombies threw, and even thrashed the stone weapon against open spots in the zombies' formation.

My mission was to rescue Tanner. Fury blazed in my chest, and my thoughts cleared. A few zombies had zeroed in on him, and I went for the kill.

Without even thinking, my entire body spun, my sword along with it. I felt resistance as my weapon made contact with the enemies, but I kept it steady. When I landed from my spin, I glanced at my handiwork. The green monsters lay unmoving, wide slash marks decorating their chests. I had cleared the area for a little while, but Emmy was still fighting. We needed to help her.

"Tanner," I commanded, my adrenaline pumping, "Switch to your stone sword! We're helping Emmy!"

There was no room for arguments in my words, and Tanner sensed that. Though he looked frightened, he equipped the correct sword and advanced with me.

Emmy could handle herself well, but she had her limits. The zombies were surrounding her, causing her to panic. Her grip on her sword loosened, and it was dangerously close to falling out of her grasp. Surging forward with more speed, I began my attack.

I tried to spin attack once more. It seemed effective, and it worked. I was aware of someone screaming out, registering that it was probably me. I made my way to Emmy, slashing my sword around and dodging the arms of zombies. Unlike Emmy, I didn't block their attacks. I ducked and swerved, my main goal reaching her.

Anxiety built up in my throat. I was in the thick of battle, with my life on the line. The thought had just hit me, and I almost faltered. However, I was more anxious about not reaching Emmy in time. My life could wait.

When I did reach her, Tanner was not behind me. He was on the outskirts of the hoard, swinging his sword at the outer zombies. Most of them had their attention on me and Emmy, but he was doing his part to draw them away.

My back pressed against Emmy's as we extended our swords. We caught our breaths while the zombies hesitated, almost wary of facing two challengers.

"You ready?" I whispered.

"Bring it." Emmy smiled.

With blinding speed, we split apart and slashed viciously at the monsters. The zombies had the advantage in numbers, but we were too fast for that to matter. My sword ripped through their flesh, and I tried to ignore their screams. Every once in a while, I could feel pain shooting through my body. I forced those thoughts from my mind, focusing on my sword and nothing else. I let instincts take over, and my sword became a part of myself.

When the last zombie dropped, Emmy was laying on the ground, breathing heavily. I leaned on my sword, which was littered with cracks and painted a stomach-churning red. Blood dripped from a scratch on my cheek, and my left leg was burning. I glanced at Emmy, hoping she wasn't in a worse state.

She had a large wound on her arm, but other than that she just seemed exhausted. She gave me a faint smile, but made no move to get up.

"Guys!" We heard Tanner shout.

He was running towards us, a frantic look on his face. He didn't have any scratches or bruises, which made me relieved, yet slightly bitter. Where had he been during that fight?

He was panting by the time he reached us. "Guys, we should head inside. We probably attracted mobs."

I nodded, too weary to form words. With a groan, Emmy forced herself into a standing position. With much effort on our parts, we limped towards the shack. I made sure the door was shut tight before rounding on Tanner.

"Why was the door open?" I asked, a dangerous edge on my voice.

Tanner looked uncomfortable when he replied. "The zombies were outside, and then they started banging on the door. I thought that I could take them, so I went out to fight them. I thought there were only four, I didn't know that there was a small hoard out th-"

"A small hoard!?" I couldn't help it as I yelled. "There were twenty freaking zombies out there! You could've woken us, or just ignored them! You didn't have to be the hero!"

"Yeah?" Tanner stood and raised his voice. "Well neither do you! You didn't have to command me like a child! You didn't have to run into that swarm and save the day!"

"Oh!?" I challenged. "Well what else was there to do!?"

"You could've waited with me! You didn't have to rush in like a suicidal-"

"Suicidal!?" My voice was angry, but I could hear the hurt in it.

Tanner knew he had the upper hand in the argument now. "You just want the glory, don't you? You don't care that others deserve it, you just take it!"

My eyes glinted in a dark way, and I stalked towards him. Even though he was taller than me, he recoiled a bit.

"You would have been dead if it wasn't for me and Emmy." My voice was low. I wasn't shouting anymore. "I don't fucking care about _glory._ I want you safe, that's it. You two are extremely important to me. If anything happened to you guys, I would lose it. I just want you safe."

My voice broke at the end. I was tired, and Tanner wouldn't see sense. My head was pounding and my stomach was burning, demanding food. My wounds still hurt, and I felt physically and emotionally drained.

Tanner looked at me with shocked eyes. He appeared touched, but still a bit angry. Honestly, I didn't blame him. As he opened his mouth, my heart dropped.

"Bu-"

"Stop it."

Emmy's voice rang through the shack with surprising authority. Startled, we turned our gazes to her. She was weary, but she had fire in her eyes.

"You two both need to stop it."

My mouth clamped shut, as did Tanner's. When Emmy was this mad, we knew that talking would only make it worse.

She seemed pleased when she was greeted by silence. "That's better. Now, you're both to blame here. Samus," she turned her gaze toward me, "You didn't have to rush in, though I'd probably be in a worse state if you hadn't. However, you need to take time and plan things. You can't do things on impulse. Tanner," Tanner cringed when she locked her eyes on him, "Samus was only trying to help. She's right, without her, you would be dead. And you should know by now that she doesn't want to steal glory, or anything for that matter, from us. Be aware of your strengths, too. There's no harm in needing help."

Letting the words sink in, I realized she was right. I should've made a plan with Tanner. I was too focused on saving my friends that I forgot a key point in my personality. I was intelligent and a quick planner. Sure, when survival instincts kick in I rely on impulse, but it shouldn't be that way. I needed to rely on others as well, but that may take some time. Still, it needed to be done.

Tanner reflected on Emmy's words before looking at me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I shouldn't have said you wanted it for the glory. Also, that you were-"

I cut him off with a hug. "It's okay." I said.

Emmy beamed, happy that she had solved our problem. She always had the solution it seemed.

"Now," Emmy began, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth, "Who wants some delicious steak?"

Laughing, we sat down on the cold, wooden floor. We all ate steak, and soon the shack was steeped with green light as our wounds healed themselves. Tanner and I laughed and joked, easing some of the left over tension. Sure, we may fight often, but we were still close.

As we ate, I brought up my dream conversations with Jeb.

"Jeb?" Emmy asked. "Not Notch?"

"Nope, it was Jeb." I answered. "He's visited me a couple of times. What about you guys?"

"Nothing." Tanner shook his head.

"Me neither." Emmy added. "What does he talk to you about?"

I explained our strange encounters, making sure to supply them with all of the details. They seemed confused by most of it, but in the end, we all agreed to fight for Minecraft. However, we also decided that we should build our inventory through mining. We would need iron equipment, and hopefully some diamond as well, if we ever hoped to rescue Minecraft.

Somewhere in the discussion, I let out a yawn. Deeming it was time for bed, Tanner forced me and Emmy to sleep while he took first watch. While we had recovered from our injuries, we were still drained.

I leaned against the wall of the shack and sat down. So much had happened today, it was overwhelming. Another yawn escaped my lips, and my eyelids fluttered shut. Hopefully there would be another conversation with Jeb tonight. I had to admit they were enjoyable, except the last one had a hint of urgency about it. Worried thoughts raced through my head, but I forced them away. I was too tired.

As I drifted, I swear I heard laughter. However, instead of the lighthearted laughter of Jeb, or the warming giggles from my friends, this laugh was dark and menacing. Shivers ran down my spine, and the laughter became louder. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could still make out the white glow of something truly terrifying.

* * *

_A/N Hello! Not my favorite chapter, but I like it. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
